


fading

by Comnlink



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: But also not, F/M, Its nice tho, They die, They're old, and it's kind of fluff, fluff?, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comnlink/pseuds/Comnlink
Summary: it's been a very long time since the events of the killing game. (I haven't played/watched the others apart from the first so yeah)





	fading

Some may claim that all love decays with time, that with age it eventually fades and disappears. Naegi makoto and Kirigiri Kyoko were living proof to the contrary. Years after a fateful moment that brought the two together.  
Long after a marriage that ended with a lot of stuff on fire thanks to a drunk asahina aoi. All of that had happened decades ago. Now here they sat, looking out onto a familiar sunset slowly making its way to the other hemisphere. Naegi looked at his wife of 55 years and counting.  
"How the view?" He asked. She turned to look at him and a smile graces her face once again.  
"It just got a whole lot better" Naegi's response consisted of a lot of stuttering, drawing a laugh out of Kirigiri as he had time and time again and would continue to do so until the day he died.  
Unfortunately that day was approaching. Not extremely swiftly but swiftly none the less. The day he died was a winter's day as snow fell covering the ground in a thick white blanket the world was peaceful and silent with the notable exception of children playing outside the hospital. Inside the hospital Naegi was sombrely talking to Kirigiri.  
"I don't have a lot longer at this rate." His eyes weren't exactly sad or scared, they more seemed like they could see farther than anyone else ever could but still chose to focus on the brightest point in his life."we both knew this was going happen." He insisted.  
"I know, doesn't make it any easier" she was laying next to him, their beds had been pushed together in an act of kindness by their nurses. "We did a lot makoto and I wish we could do more together"   
"I do too but everything must end at some point. It's my turn to go now." He replied morosely. "What you need to know is that I love you, I loved you since I met you and I never stopped and I never will.  
Weather I be in this world or the one below I will never stop loving you as I promised all those years ago." Not five minutes later two months after their 60th anniversary of their wedding Naegi Makoto the ultimate hope passed away. As per one of his last requests the funeral was small consisting of friends and family. A few weeks later Kyoko Kirigiri followed in his footsteps passing away as he had, with a smile on her face thinking of everyone she loved as her final breath was exhaled, peacefully and ready to meet her love in the next world she found herself in.


End file.
